


Love In Bloom

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Ray’s love is like a flower





	Love In Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds_flashfiction prompt: sex positions-blooming flower

Fraser woke up surrounded by Ray. His scent filled Fraser’s nose and his body was warm against Fraser.

He just laid there and rubbed Ray’s soft skin.

He thought he knew about love. He knew of love of Queen and country. He knew of love of family and work. He didn’t know much about romantic love... then he met Victoria.

He loved her, but her love had threatened to consume him like darkness.

Ray’s love was different. It was as lovely and delicate like a blooming flower. He only hoped he could return Ray’s love. It was what Ray deserved.


End file.
